


Reaching Out

by Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re:
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, TouKenDe, Touka wears tha pants, polyamorous, post-Re:, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive/pseuds/Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive
Summary: Feelings of love mush together in Kaneki’s heart much like the ghoul and human fought over his body. He loved Touka; he wouldn’t have sex with anyone that he didn’t feel strongly for. However, his feelings for his childhood friend, Hide, find themselves bubbling back up. Touka by no means was settling, but he thought Hide was dead! To see his sunshine before him, bright and happy despite what Kaneki had done to his face was too much. He loved both of them equally, but they were both just so amazing!





	Reaching Out

The sun rises as dawn stretches over the once war stricken area. Kaneki takes in the view and the warmth, and how it reminds him of what life used to be like. He was a barely in his twenties college student, fresh out of high school when he was thrown into a life of war. He had always know the feeling of pain, with his dad being a runaway and his mom a foolish workaholic, yet he learned the feeling of the morning sun. He recalled the bubbly blonde boy who always popped his bubble, forcing his smile into Kaneki’s life. Though the male could never hate his friend, Hide, for always wiggling his way into Kaneki’s heart; he couldn’t hate him, because Kaneki loved the boy. He always had. At first, he thought it was just because Hide was the only one who would talk to him, but he realized that he never felt the urge to talk to anyone else. Touka was practically the opposite of Hide, outward and brash. She was a to-the-point girl who wasn’t afraid to kick him into shape. If Hide was the sun, she was the moon. However, he thought that Hide was dead and forced himself to move on, so, of course, Touka was the best help there. Now, he had a wife, a child, and lingering feelings for his childhood friend.

“Think I can catch him today?” Hide passed Touka in the kitchen, referring to Kaneki on the roof. He fully well knew that his friend love to watch the sunrise every day, but, every time Hide went up to say hello, Kaneki was nowhere to be found! “If you hurry,” Touka giggled back. She fully well knew that Kaneki still had feelings for Hide, and Hide had confessed to her that he was in love with Kaneki. The mother fully supported both of them and was more than willing to accept Hide into their family. The moment Kaneki managed to stop avoiding Hide, that was. Hide hurried up to the rooftop, disappointed to see that Kaneki was nowhere to be found once again. The male had a habit of listening to the footsteps on the stairs and claw his way down the building. Touka had gotten mad at him for the kagune marks in the building a few times, but she couldn’t quite do anything about it. Hide groaned at the empty rooftop as he could only accept defeat for now. He grumbled down the stairs on his way back to the kitchen where Touka was waiting for him. “He is definitely avoiding me,” Hide stated, disgruntled about his friend’s odd behavior. “I’ll try and talk to him,” Touka promised, realizing that she needed to jump in. This had been going on for weeks and was only bringing the boys down. “You will?” Hide jumped up as Touka tried to avoid laughter; she could practically see Hide’s puppy dog tail wagging at the speed of light. “I promise,” she assured him, mentally commenting how cute he looked when he was happy; no wonder Kaneki had fallen for the boy.

Touka watched as Hide waved goodbye, preparing to talk with her husband. The moment Kaneki sat down to take a short break, Touka decided to corner him, “Why do you keep avoiding Hide?” she demanded, giving him no time to run away. “Well I-” Kaneki attempted to defend himself, though falling short. Touka picked up what he was, no doubt, going to avoid saying, “You don’t want to admit that you still have feelings for him?” Of course Kaneki didn’t want to admit to his wife, the mother of his child, that he once had feelings for his childhood friend, let alone admitting that he still had those feelings? “It’s-” he had a hard time admitting these to himself, but, of course, Touka already knew, “Not like that? I know that he is your most special person.” His brain was muddled with conflicting feelings; he had loved Hide almost since he met him as a boy, but that didn’t mean he loved Touka any less. “But I-” he couldn’t find the words to explain himself. Thankfully, Touka knew him well enough that he didn’t need to explain himself, “But you still love me, as well? I know.” She laughed shortly and let out a sigh, out of anybody, she was glad that it was Hide. Touka had stumbled upon the idea of polyamorous relationships when she was trying to figure out more about human culture. “You know it is possible to love more than one person?” it seemed like such a basic concept, but it could be difficult to grasp. Kaneki was speechless; Hide did the exact same thing. He just so happened to find the two people on earth that could read him like a book. “I’ll talk to him…” Kaneki had to face defeat, looking into Touka’s eyes and realizing his loss.

Hide contemplated going back to Touka and Kaneki’s house, since Ichika had trouble sleeping without one of her parents, but he advised against it. He decided to give Touka a bit more time before he talked to Kaneki, though he was completely at a loss for what to say. ‘Hey, buddy, why have you been ignoring me?’ or ‘Kaneki, you don’t have to avoid me…’ Neither of those would work! Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Kaneki really was avoiding him; it could be just a string of coincidences! How would Kaneki had any way of knowing that he was coming to the rooftop? He had superior hearing and could easily identify footsteps. How would Kaneki always know when he was near? A ghoul’s sense of smell was even better than their hearing, being naturally predatory humans. It was useless; Kaneki must have been avoiding him! However, Hide confronting him and saying, “Sorry, I’ve had a crush on you practically since I met you, and that developed into serious feelings”? Yeah, he didn’t find that appealing at all. He’d sleep on it and try to catch Kaneki taking in the sunrise.

The blonde woke up extra early to make it to the house before sunrise. He saw Kaneki’s vague silhouette as he snuck up to the house. Touka and Ichika were up making breakfast already. Well, Touka was making breakfast, while Ichika was hanging sleepily on her hip. The small girl’s restful state made better for Hide, since she would no doubt announce his presence the moment she saw him. Hide waved at Touka, who smiled back at him, before he attempted to creep up the stairs. He opened the door to see Kaneki looking him dead in the eyes; so much for the element of surprise. Kaneki was the first to speak, “I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you recently,” the confirmation of his fears was, both, a breath of fresh air and the bile rising up his throat. He was glad that his silent accusation was correct, and that he wasn’t overly paranoid. However, the fact that Kankei was ignoring him meant that the male had some reason to run away from him. “I… Touka told me that I was being a big baby and needed to talk to you, but this… it’s harder than I thought it would be,” Kaneki barely managed out. A confession was so simple in thought, but, in person, it was a lot more difficult. Especially confessing to someone of the same sex when having a wife and child that you actively give affection to. He had felt awkward going through Touka’s explanation of polyamorous relationships, but now he knew how she felt explaining them, only difference was that she didn’t have to put the offer on the table!

“So you realized, huh?” wait, did Hide know that Kaneki had feelings for him? Was Kaneki misunderstanding something in his words. “Yeah, I have had feelings for you since we were kids, but I never wanted to get between you and Touka. I’m perfectly fine with standing beside you as your best friend,” Hide was the one to confess first. Kaneki could only laugh, causing Hide to jolt up with a blush. Was Kaneki making fun of his feelings? That didn’t seem very Kaneki-like, so it was unlikely. Why else would he be laughing though? “We are both idiots,” Kaneki giggled, slowly approaching Hide, “Dancing around each other for the exact same reason.” He carefully cupped Hide’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to his nose. “But, Touka-” Hide was ecstatic but confused. “She’s the one who pushed me to do this and spent a good hour talking about non-monogamous relationships,” Kaneki explained with a rose dust on his cheeks recalling how she sat him down and explained it as if he was a preteen going through puberty except worse. Touka grinned as her two favorite boys walked down the stairs, hand in hand. “I’m glad you talked this out, so when are you moving in, Hide?” she turned the corner in a drift. Unlike the boys, she was blunt and brash, ready to get to the point. “I take it Ken has already explained the deal to you; you’re apart of our family, now,” she smiled, offering forward her cute charm. Who were the two bi boys to complain as the three- four including Ichika on Touka’s hip- joined each other in a hug. “We’re family.”


End file.
